1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) including a capping layer having a high refractive index.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-emission type display device that displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light. An OLED display does not require a separate light source, which is different from liquid crystal display devices, thereby having relatively small thickness and light weight. Further, the OLED display may exhibit excellent properties such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high speed of response, and thus has drawn attention as a display device of the next generation.
The OLED may include a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. A hole and an electron may be respectively supplied from the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode into an organic light emitting layer, and may then be combined with each other therein to form an exciton. The OLED emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.